secretponchosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Killer
Difficulty Level: Medium A well-rounded character outfitted with a Revolver and a Hunting Knife. . ' ' Lore: A notorious high stakes outlaw, The Killer always works on his own. He takes pride in having a large bounty on his head and commits high profile crimes to raise the stakes. Rumored to enjoy turning predators to prey, he lures lawmen and bounty hunters in to collect the price on his head. They will later be found with his wanted poster pinned to their corpse with one of his signature hunters' knives. Weapons Abilities ; PRIMARY WEAPON SPECIAL ATTACKS: Fanning the Hammer Killer fires off all ammunition in his chambers in a rapid spray of bullets. Point blank deals a more deadly series of gut shots then at long range. SECONDARY WEAPON SPECIAL ATTACKS: Flying Death Killer throws his hunting knife with precision accuracy at an opponent. With great skill Killer can bank the trajectory as the knife flies through the air. A hit not only deals massive damage, but leaves an opponent stunned as they rip the knife out of their body. Steel Slash Combo Killer violently slashes with his hunters knife close range, dealing a high damage combo of up to 3 consecutive slashes. Initiating the Steel Slashes costs stamina, so timing the combo to perform all 3 is to your advantage. SPECIAL ATTACK VIDEOS: Killer Fanning the Hammer Killer Flying Death Killer Steel Slash Combo Killer Tips * Keep opponents at the end of your range. Aim carefully with Killer: If you land the shot, your opponent will be pushed back. If you miss, your opponent can take advantage of your low fire rate and get in close for a counterattack. * “Fanning the hammer” rapid-fire shots do 2x more damage up close than they do at maximum range. Use this move if your opponent either has a sliver of health left (and you just need anything to hit!) or if you are close up and want the extra damage. * Killer’s knife throw is effective at very long distances. The camera will follow as it flies through the air as long as you keep holding “R2.” Use it to stun an enemy from extreme distances then move towards the edge of your gun range for the kill. Aim at far-off enemies using the help of off-screen indicators. Run over the knife to collect it after a throw, to avoid waiting for the cool down. * Killer has a slower stamina recovery, so take cover to double the speed of stamina regeneration. Strategy Short-Range * The Killer has the ability to be a devastating short-range character so long as he has his Hunter's Knife with him. If he doesn't, his options are severely limited and it becomes a glaring weakness. * A slash of his knife can stun any opponent long enough to allow the Killer to throw his knife at them. Once the knife lands, his opponent will be unable to move for a short amount of time. This allows the Killer enough time to space himself from mid-range and get a few shots off. * His Steel Slash combo is also very formidable and enough to deter any character from getting too close. * His "Fanning the Hammer" move is also great for finishing off low health characters since it spreads bullets in a wide range. Mid-Range * The Killer is an amazing mid-range character. His bullets hit hard and they also push back his opponents. This makes him ideal at spacing and controlling the map. His range combined with his Stamina Dash makes him great at chipping tactics. * Do not throw the knife from this range unless you absolutely have to. If it misses you will have no way of protecting yourself up-close. Your only options would be shooting the revolver (which gets harder to land the closer your opponent is) and "Fanning the Hammer" which will leave you defenseless after using it. Long-Range * The Killer can throw (and control) his knife from long-range. This is ideal for chasing and for catching unsuspecting players of guard.. External links *Official site Category:Outlaws